Mansfield (disambiguation)
Mansfield may refer to: * Mansfield, a town in Nottinghamshire, England, pop. 69,987 or it may refer to: Places Australia * Mansfield, Victoria * Mansfield, Queensland, a suburb of Brisbane ** Mansfield State High School * Electoral district of Mansfield, Queensland, Australia * Mansfield Park, South Australia, a suburb of Adelaide Canada * Mansfield Township, part of the Municipality of Mansfield-et-Pontefract, Quebec United Kingdom * Mansfield, East Ayrshire, a small hamlet in Ayrshire, Scotland United States (by state then city) * Mansfield, Arkansas, a city of 1,101 * Mansfield, Connecticut, a town of 24,228 ** Mansfield Center, Connecticut, a census-designated place within the town of Mansfield **Mansfield Center Historic District, Mansfield, CT, listed on the NRHP in Connecticut * Mannfield, Florida, sometimes incorrectly called Mansfield * Mansfield, Georgia * Mansfield, Illinois * Mansfield, Indiana * Mansfield, Kansas *Mansfield (Lexington, Kentucky), listed on the NRHP in Kentucky * Mansfield, Louisiana **Mansfield Historic District, Mansfield, LA, listed on the NRHP in Louisiana **Battle of Mansfield, a battle in the Civil War. **Mansfield Battle Park, Mansfield, LA, listed on the NRHP in Louisiana * Mansfield, Massachusetts **Mansfield (MBTA station) * Mansfield, Missouri * Mansfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey * Mansfield Township, Warren County, New Jersey * Mansfield, New York * Mansfield, Ohio, the largest city in the United States named Mansfield * Mansfield, Pennsylvania **Mansfield (Mercersburg, Pennsylvania), listed on the NRHP in Pennsylvania **Mansfield University of Pennsylvania *Mansfield Plantation, Georgetown, South Carolina, listed on the NRHP in South Carolina * Mansfield, South Dakota * Mansfield, Texas, a small city * Mount Mansfield, the highest mountain in Vermont *Mansfield (Petersburg, Virginia), listed on the NRHP in Virginia * Mansfield, Washington Surname * Arabella Mansfield (1846–1911), first American female lawyer * Charles John Moore Mansfield, (1760–1813), British Royal Navy captain * Darrell Mansfield, American gospel/blues musician * Edwin Mansfield, (1930–1997), economist, professor at the University of Pennsylvania * Elizabeth Mansfield, pen-name of author Paula Schwartz (died 2003). * Gordon H. Mansfield, Acting United States Secretary of Veterans Affairs * Harvey Mansfield, Harvard government professor and conservative political commentator * James Mansfield (1733 – 1821), a British lawyer, judge and politician * James Mansfield (cricketer) (1860–1930), Tasmanian cricketer * Jayne Mansfield (1933–1967), American actress and sex symbol * Joseph J. Mansfield (1861 - 1947), Congress representative from Texas * Joseph K. Mansfield (1803–1862), Union army general in the American Civil War * Katherine Mansfield (1888–1923), author * Lord Mansfield (William Murray, 1st Earl of Mansfield) (1705–1793), British jurist, creator of the decision that outlawed slavery in Great Britain * Mark Mansfield (1993–2012), Half-Jew StarCraft player with a backwards name * Mike Mansfield (1903–2001), Montana politician and statesman * Peter Mansfield, British physicist and pioneer of MRI * Richard Mansfield (1857-1907), Anglo-American stage actor * Wayne Mansfield, Australian-based marketer and convicted spammer Other * Mansfield, a character in the science fiction book The Humanoid Touch * "Mansfield", a song by Elton John, on the album Songs from the West Coast * Mansfield College, a college of Oxford University * Mansfield Dam, near Austin, Texas * The "Mansfield Decision" (Somersett's Case), a judicial decision in 1772 (officially known as R. v. Knowles, ex parte Somersett) that ruled that there was no legal basis for slavery in the United Kingdom, effectively abolishing the practice of slavery in the country (although not in the British colonies) * Maureen and Mike Mansfield Foundation, named after Mike Mansfield, dedicated to "advancing understanding and cooperation in U.S.-Asia relations" * ''Mansfield Park'' (novel), by Jane Austen * Mansfield Press, a small, independent publishing house located in Toronto's Little Italy. * Mansfield University of Pennsylvania * Mount Mansfield, the highest peak in Vermont, USA * Mansfield/Eby Cemetery, Pioneer cemetery located in Harrisburg, Oregon. See also * Mansfield Park (disambiguation) * Mansfield Township, New Jersey (disambiguation) Category:Place name disambiguation pages